Child of Death
by Nellie Nightshade
Summary: AU! After the war, Harry met a red-haired woman in front of his parents' house. Who is she? And why did she say her name was Lily? My take on whitetigerwolf (Demigod Challenge).


**A/N: **Hey! This is the newest version of CoD. The story is at a different angle, since Harry's mother won't support the Olympian's. i rewrote it, because honestly, I hated the first version. I blame it all on my cousin, it felt as if I was rushing everything. Hopefully this one will be better.

Anyway, this my response to **whitetigerwolf** (Demigod) challenge.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP or PJ.

* * *

_Chapter One_

* * *

**Death**, such a bittersweet thing, isn't it? He stood, staring at her. Or more correctly, her name. He could see her in his memories, laughing at his pathetic jokes, tripping on everything, even thin air. He could almost remember, feeling her soft touch. He placed a bouquet of pink dahlias down, her favorite flower.

It seemed such a long time ago, when she was alive. He remembered how her eyes would twinkle, when she'd grin. Or how when she smiled, her dimples would show. All the secretive winks, she'd send him. He chuckled, recalling how she'd change her nose into various animals to their amusement. He missed her, his beautiful wife.

_Nymphadora Eliza Potter nee Tonks _

_1973-2001_

_Daughter, Wife, Mother_

A tear slipped, eleven years since she died, since Teddy's assumed death. Edward James Potter, or as everyone knew him. Teddy Potter. He found it amusing how everyone assumed his name was actually 'Theodore', not that he'd ever mentioned it, in front of Andy. She would have killed him for 'insulting' Ted's memory. She only grew more paranoid, with each year.

He turned to the two graves beside Tonks, they were for him and his son. In case he was indeed dead. Everyone gave up on him, Luna, Neville, Fred, Percy, Colin, Fleur and Gabrielle. They all gave up on him. But he didn't, rather he couldn't. It was his last promise to her, his last vow. To find their son, dead or alive.

He walked out of the graveyard, passing a couple of graves, flinching when he read the name of one of them. _Hermione Jean Granger._ His sister in all, but blood. Beside her was the grave of one _Remus John Lupin_. Harry surrogate Uncle, and Tonks ex-crush. It was one of the most embarrassing moments of his life, when he heard his girlfriend had a crush on his 'Uncle'.

He winced again, if it wasn't for him they would have ended up together. Everyone knew that. But it was his fault, he tried to follow Sirius and Remus paid the price. Remus pushed him away, and fell instead. It took a while for Tonks to forgive him, he suspected a part of her never did.

Two years after Dumbledore's death, Hermione was caught by Snatchers. They didn't finish her quickly, more like they took their time to enjoy her. After they found her body, Ron was the next to fall. He tried to avenge Hermione's death, but it ended with his.

Bill and Charlie were blinded with rage. They took thirteen Snatchers down with them. It was a devastating day to the Weasley family. They lost three members of their family, and one they considered their own. After trying to suicide, Fleur discovered her pregnancy. The child was a beautiful baby girl, Fleur named her Victoire, as a symbol of hope to the Weasley family. While it felt as if Fleur was lost, she had a reason to live. Fred and George were attacked by Rabastan Lestrange and Evan Rosier. Fred escaped with a scar that covered half of his face, he also lost one of his legs. While George was found paralyzed, he couldn't use his legs anymore. He slipped into a coma, two weeks later. Neville took his revenge, Bellatrix Lestrange and Walden Macnair were killed by him. He survived, with minimum injuries. Except his left eye.

It was all one of Voldemort twisted plans. The Order were all busy fighting against Death Eaters, while the Inner Circle targeted his friends one by one. It wasn't their fault, who would have thought they'd have a traitor among them? Not even Ginny herself, knew she was betraying them.

Seemed after her first year, and his second. Voldemort started to enter her mind, he found out about everything, all their plans. Where they stayed, who was in. Poor Ginny couldn't take the fact that she was the reason half of her brothers were dead, she committed suicide.

After her death, they discovered her relationship with Colin Creevey. Colin vowed to help them kill Voldemort. He helped them by tracking Nagini, and gathering evidence by using his camera. Luna was his partner, she published the evidence on Quibbler without anyone realizing it. She married Neville later on, after her first husband died. They were as happy as they could be.

He glanced at his watch, a gift from Percy. Yes, Percy Weasley. It was true, you won't realize what you had until it's gone. Percy returned to his family, after Ginny's funeral. He returned to his ex-girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater. They had four children and were expecting their fifth.

Fleur livid in the Burrow with them. She was a fashion designer, while Gabrielle was her model. Gabrielle and he started a fling months ago. She understood that he would never fully move on, but accepted him anyway.

Gabrielle was-. He couldn't find a word that fitted her, she was sweet, understanding and absolutely amazing. He could see a life with her. Eternity? No. A lifetime? Maybe. He headed to his parents' house, he wasn't sure if he wanted to rebuild it yet. Maybe after he found Teddy.

He stopped in front of his family house ruins. His eyes darkened, guilt filled him. This house used to be his, the one where he and Tonks livid. Where they raised Teddy, where they started their family. Where it all ended. One simple mistake, one simple grudge and all of his life ended. He allowed two tears to slip. Harry turned around, he couldn't- wouldn't let himself stay any longer. He felt as if he was suffocating.

"It's sad ,isn't it?"

He stopped. Turning around, a woman was frowning in front of her house. Her auburn hair was flying with the wind, he couldn't see her eyes. He felt a sense of Déjà vu, he has seen her before. She was wearing a very long coat, reaching past her knees. Her skin was pale, it suited her. He humored himself, she might as well have emerald eyes. Just like his.

A white butterfly flew to her shoulder, it landed gracefully. The woman spoke again, her voice so serene, like bells. "It's as if the house is cursed. It ripped away two families . First a man and his wife. Leaving their child to die, for one woman's greed, then took away a mother and a child."

Harry frowned. "Excuse me?"

The woman laughed, turning around. She opened her _emerald eyes_. Harry's froze. He knew he saw her before. How couldn't he? He saw her in himself, sharing the very same eyes, that was watching every move he made.

"M- Lily?" Harry tried. It wasn't her, his mother was dead. It was someone who looked like her, or maybe a cruel prank. A very cruel prank. The woman smiled, her smile was lifeless and empty. As if she had no reason to live.

"He called me Lily. His Lily-flower, he said he will love, cherish me above all. He promised me the world, said he will give me a reason. Then _she_ took it all away. She never liked me. Always jealous. They both chose me, him and his ancestors. I tried to save him, save them both. But she used her charm. Took them away from me." The woman's voice was filled with misery. Her eyes were empty, as if there was no life in them.

Harry eyes widened. He didn't dare to hope, was this his mother? She certainly looked like her. He took a few steps back, it might be a surviving Death Eater or one of their allies. Though he doubted one of them would bother acting like a 'Mudblood'. Still, it was possible. "Took who?"

He asked her, because he knew if he didn't he would regret it. Her tears fell, one by one. She snarled, Harry could have sworn her eyes turned into flames. "Him! She took him, _my James_. She took his soul, and threw it away! _Destroyed it!_ Then she took my sight! Left me blind! My poor baby, she left him with that mortal. Left him to suffer, and made me listen! Oh, Harry. My Little Harry, I swore she _will_ pay. But, what can I do? As much as I hate to admit it, she has powers that I don't."

Watching helplessly, Harry wondered, was it really a coincidence? A red-haired woman called 'Lily', with a husband named 'James'? And a boy, she called 'Harry'? Oh, he knew it might be truly just a coincidence. But her standing in front of this very house. He remembered hearing, during Samhain, witches and wizards believed, the veil separating the living and the dead is the thinnest. Maybe, this was truly his mother. He shook his head, impossible. Even if the veil was real, 'Lily' seemed to believe _she_ was alive, while her husband and son were dead.

Harry stepped forward, careful not to alert her, he was certain she was in a frail state of mind. "Ma'am?"

'Lily' looked up, then gasped. Tears ran freely. She stood up, her hands covering her mouth. "It _is_ you! Oh, James! I missed-"

Then she froze, her eyes narrowed in anger. "You're not James. Who are you? And how dare you trick me! Foolish Mortal!" 'Lily' started to laugh again. "Of course! She wouldn't leave me alone! What was it? Did she promise you power? Or was it beauty? Turn around, and tell her to change you back. That slut!"

Harry frowned, then glared at her. "Ma'am, I don't understand what you're saying. First, I don't know who this 'slut' is. This is how I was born, I can't ask someone to change me back."

'Lily' froze, her anger vanished, turning into confusion. "How you were born?" She looked at him, _really_ looked at him. As if she was seeing him for the first time. Then she started speaking to herself. "How could I be so stupid? He doesn't look _exactly_ like James."

He watched with amusement, as 'Lily' blushed. "I'm very sorry. " She started. "You just look like my husband. He's dead, and I thought it was a prank. And I-"

"It's okay, really." Harry assured her, he wasn't offended at all. Even though, it was a little creepy. He took out his wand, and tightened his grip. He sent her a fake smile, a little more relaxed knowing she wasn't completely there to notice him taking out his wand, or she simply didn't care.

'Lily' stared at him for a whole minute, then said. "Name."

"What?"

"What is your name?" She repeated her question again, before staring at him or more accurately his scar.

He watched her carefully, his wand ready to attack. "Harry. My name is Harry."

'Lily' growled. Swearing loudly in a language, he didn't understand. Possibly, Latin. Yet, he had a feeling it wasn't. 'Lily' stood up, walking to him slowly. He didn't know why, but he allowed her to touch his face. Her cold hand traced his scar. "She offered you." She said it with a sneer on her face, it turned into a soft smile when she saw him eyeing her warily. "She offered you to Zeus. My poor baby. Zeus? Out of them all? I'll fix it. I promise I will."

Harry grabbed her arm, pushing her away. Ignoring, how hurt she looked. "Who are you? Answer me! _Who are you_?"

"Your mother." She answered immediately, without any hesitation.

"No, you're not. " Harry glared at her. "My mother is dead! She has been dead for years. So I'll ask you again, who are you?"

"Look at me." 'Lily' demanded softly. She lowered her hands, one clenching to a pendent around her neck. The other one twitching, wanted to touch him again. To make sure he was real, not a hallucination. "Look at me, and say I'm not your mother."

"You're not my m-" Harry froze, before he could finish his sentence. Something stopped him, as if the words won't allow themselves to be heard. Fear filled him. 'Lily' raised her chin high, her eyes turned dark, the color of the forest as it burned. Her hair changed, turning into a fiery shade. She looked divine.

Harry looked at her in complete awe, his eyes burned. He took off his glasses, the world around him changed. The colors danced around him, he never realized the world was so bright. He turned to her, then asked once more. "Who are you?"

She smiled, her eyes drowned in tears. "Your mother."

He stared at her, the sincerity shined in her eyes. He felt whole, as if he was a blind, then started to see. It felt, as if he just breathed for the first time. Slowly, he started to smile. "Yes, you are." He agreed softly.

* * *

Harry would have never thought he'd ever meet his mother. Not even in the afterlife. He did many horrible things, was-and still is- selfish. A lesson he learned from the war, you only live once. He stole things, money, clothes. Things he needed to survive. Of course that wasn't his only sin.

It was a long list, and he wasn't the only one. You can't expect yourself to fight a war, and come out clean. You would have to lie, kill and do many things he wasn't proud of. He didn't expect to go to heaven, or even hope to. "Harry?"

He smiled hearing his mother concerned voice. Harry often dreamed of meeting her, wished to have a chance to see her again, for real. She was sitting in front of him, in a muggle café. She didn't order anything, yet held a drink. He sat waiting for his tea, watching as the people walked past them. It was a quarter till midnight, and the street was still full of people laughing and dancing. They were so amusing, not even knowing about a world they could only dream of. "Yes, mother?"

Lily beamed at him, her eyes danced with happiness and life. Her cheeks were flushed from laughing so hard. She seemed to find it amusing that they actually stumbled on each other. He was confused on how she was still alive, and how she didn't look a day over twenty. Lily shook her head. "Nothing. I'm just happy, very happy."

He grinned at her, glad to see her smiling when she was crying an hour ago. "I'm happy too. But, how are you still alive? Didn't Voldemort kill you?"

Snorting, Lily leaned back and crossed his arms. "Me? Voldie killing me? Ha! You must be kidding. That old bastard can't come near me, even if he wanted to."

Harry coughed, hiding his smirk. His mother was so childish. "So if you weren't killed, then why did you think I was? And how did Dad die anyway?"

Lily froze, a frown replaced her smile. Harry winced, that was heartless of him. His mother looked heartbroken already, he didn't have to remind her. "I'm-"

"She did it." Lily started, interrupting his apology. She sobbed, trying to stop her tears. Looking up, she smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, when I'm in this form I tend to act as if I'm truly a twenty years old."

He didn't comment when she said form, simply nodded for her to continue. Lily took a deep breath, ready to talk. "I'll start from the beginning. From the actual beginning, please be patient with me, it will be a very long story."

And it was. Lily spoke of a time before life itself, before Chaos and Order were born, then of their birth, of their separation. She talked about the ages, the start of life, of the primordial gods, of Gaia and Uranus. It was as if she was singing, he watched in fascination. When she stopped to finish her drink, he thought it was the end. "That's it?"

Lily giggled, hearing the awe, yet disappointment in his voice. "No, dear Harry. There is much, _much_ more."

And true to her word, she continued speaking of the birth of Kronos and his golden age. Of his defeat by his own children. Then of the Olympians, of how humans began. She told him of great heroes, mortal and immortals alike. In the end, she smiled. "What do you think?"

Harry was speechless, he continued staring at her, not sure how to begin. "Amazing. Was that all true?"

Lily smiled gently. "Every word of it."

"B-but how? And we never knew a thing?" Harry asked. He ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Because, we didn't want you to know." Lily replied. She started out of the window, her eyes full of sorrow and awe.

"We?" He whispered, as if he was listing to the greatest secret In the world. "You mean-?"

"Yes, Harry. I am a goddess." Lily answered his unspoken question. She leaned back, watching him with a warm eyes. "I'm here to offer you a proposal."

Harry blinked, crossing his arm. "You still didn't answer my questions." He pointed out.

"Fine!" Lily waved her hand. "Go ahead, just ask."

Harry nodded. "How did Dad die?"

"Out of them all, it had to be this one." Lily muttered. Then said. "I was visiting my sister and when I returned he was dead. Voldie didn't kill him, I protected him with my powers. Only a god or a goddess could have. And it's her! I know it!"

"Who? Who killed him?"

Lily looked around. "I can't tell you. It's best if you don't know. For now."

"Why? Why can't you tell me?" Harry frowned, but copied his mother action and looked around him.

"The less you know, the better. I can't say her name, she would know. That sneaky slut, knows more than she should." Lily hissed angrily.

Harry shook his head, something was going on. Bigger than he thought. Trying to change the topic, he asked. "So what is your real name?"

He watched his mother bit her lips, then shake her hand. "It's better if you don't know. Can we just talk about my proposal?"

He nodded, noting how his mother sighed in relief. "Good. Now all the things I told you about. They're all real, but not here. Not in this world."

"What?"

Lily nodded. "Exactly. This universe, the Olympians made it to have fun or punish anyone who's guilty to live here as a mortal for one lifetime. Mostly just Ares. The others come here as a vacation. Your world? It's not real. Well, real to you. But there is more out there. And I am here to offer you a way out."

Harry hummed. "What's in it for me?"

"Teddy's dead." Lily said bluntly. Causing, Harry to break the spoon he was holding. "And if you agree, I can bring him back. Alive and well, in this world."

"And you can't bring him anyway, because?"

Lily sighed. "There are rules, Harry. A life for a life. Your life for Teddy's."

He stayed silent for a while, staring at her with a frown. "I'm listing."

"I can't take you out. Not in this body. But I can bring your soul, you'll be living there as a boy named Paris."

Harry leaned back. "You planned this all?"

Lily shook her head. "No." She gave him a fake smile. "The perks of being a goddess, I can be in two places at once. And before you ask, the boy is already dead. You'll be taking his place as Paris Peverell, Son of Thanatos."

"Peverell?" Harry choked. "How?"

"Simple. Every Peverell is actually a child of Thanatos. They just use that last name. You don't seem shocked that you'll be Death's son." Lily explained.

Harry shrugged. "I don't really care. As long as _you_ are my mother. But does he know?"

Lily beamed. "Oh, you're such a sweetheart! Yes, I will be your mother. But you will only be a demi-god. Thanatos does know, since he's the one that suggested it."

"He really won't mind?" Harry asked, doubt clear in his voice.

Lily nodded happily. "Yup! Especially since you used to be his favorite son."

"Excuse me?"

"Oops." Lily smiled sheepishly. Then promised. "You'll understand everything later on. I have to go, I stayed here far too long."

"Wait! I didn't agree! What about Gabrielle? I can't leave her or everyone else!" Harry protested.

Lily raised her eyebrow. "Really? Molly who would always cry, when she'd see you. Arthur partially blame you for what happened to his family. Or Fleur and Fred, who hasn't been there for you. George, who has been in a coma for more than a decade. Can you say Percy actually give a damn? When has you last seen Neville or Luna? They too don't want a reminder of what they lost. That's what you mean for them. Don't even start with Colin. You know he hates you. He had, since he found out that you didn't stop Ginny from hanging herself. Stop lying to yourself! None of them care about you. Say yes and you can live in the real world. Where no one will blame you for what happened. It wasn't your fault."

Harry hesitated. "Gabrielle-"

Lily threw her hands up. "Gabrielle? Really, Harry? What woman will want a man that loves another more than her? Gabrielle is a nice girl, the only reason she still didn't break up with is because she thinks she can help you. She loves you, but will you trap her in a loveless marriage? Just answer me. Yes or no."

Silence.

"Yes."

* * *

**A/N:** So, what do you think? Is it better? Hopefully it is. Anyway, I think I should explain that 'Lily' isn't quite there. She suffered a lot, 'specially since no one would believe her. So she isn't exactly pro-Zeus, and that will be explained.

About Harry's new body, I'm thinking of changing something. Maybe his hair color? Something to make him a little different. And the name Paris isn't my idea. My cousin like it and I couldn't change her mind.


End file.
